


Dance With Me

by Aliesomebody



Category: Charlie Hunnam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesomebody/pseuds/Aliesomebody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>attending a charity dinner and the flirtation that goes on between a couple</p><p>Leave a kudo or a comment if you like. Much thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine you and Charlie are attending a charity dinner and dance for one of the numerous organizations that you both support. 

Dinner and the speeches were finished for the evening. Now everyone seems to be kicking back and enjoying the great music and lively conversation. Charlie moves his chair closer to yours and places his left arm along the back of your chair to pull you towards him. He then places his right hand on your leg just above your knee. He leans in to place a small peck on your cheek and seductively whispers in your ear “You’re just simply beautiful.”

He moves away to see that blushing smile that you give him in moments like this. That smile that you have when he says sweet and lovely things like this out of the blue to catch you off guard. 

The music slows tempo to a familiar ballad. Charlie excuses himself from his current conversation and squeezes your hand. You turn your head towards him. He pushes his chair back and gets up. “Dance with me?” 

“Love too.” You reply as Charlie pulls out your chair as you both make your way to the already crowded dance floor. 

You place your left arm around his broad shoulder while you rest our head in the crook of Charlie’s neck. He takes your right hand in his left hand and holds it tightly against his chest. Both of you sigh at the closeness of this intimate moment while there are so many people around.

You are the first to speak. “This feels nice.”

“Yes it does” Charlie responds in agreement. He brings your hand to his lips.

A minute or so later, Charlie pulls you close as he bends to your ear and says, “Can’t wait to get you home.” Charlie kisses your neck.

You blush.

“Can’t wait to take this dress off of you.” You feel his right hand slowly run up and down your back.

Charlie places his hot mouth against your ear. “I need to FUCK you.” with the emphasis on the “CK” as Charlie kisses and nibbles your earlobe.

Your breath catches in your throat. Charlie knows what he is doing to you as you play with his hair on the nape of his neck. You bite your lip as you try and stifle a moan as the air in the room becomes unbearably warm.

“Need to taste you.” He continues. You are losing your battle to keep control of yourself in such a public place. 

You slowly move your mouth to his ear to say “Well, my dear, I’m not wearing any knickers.” You lean back just enough to see the expression on his face.

Charlie’s mouth falls open and then turned into his famous devilish smile with that boyish twinkle in his eyes.

“Now’s who blushing Sir?” you giggle back at him as you kiss his cheek and brush your fingertips across his lips..


	2. chapter 2 - Wait til we get home

A/N: Warning NSFW – smut, dirty talk, swearing. 

Dance With Me? Part 2  
Imagine you and Charlie are on your way home from a charity dinner. Thankful for the hired town car that Charlie suggested using for this special occasion. It was a long night for conversation, good food, dancing and raising money for a fabulous cause.

Sitting comfortably in the back seat, Charlie resting his right arm around your shoulders softly twirling in your long hair. His suit jacket wrapped snuggly around your shoulders as you rest your hand against his chest. Your right hand playing with the loosened silk tie dangling from his neck. You reach up and casually open the top three buttons of his dress shirt. You leave your fingers on his chest and softly draw circles on the exposed skin and you think back on the events of the evening.

Sometimes these events can be very dull and boring like dry toast. So as you’re getting ready for the evening, you decide to have a little “fun”. Charlie wouldn’t know about the “fun” until you told him, figured it out for himself or he helped you get undressed when you returned from your evening. Whatever the ending, you were up for anything.

Fast forward a few hours, Charlie being the playful, naughty man that you fell in love with starts playing a little game of his own. The sexual tension was steady and simmering like a pressure cooker all night. One little push over the edge by either one of you, would have sent off erotic fireworks all over the ballroom. It was the innocent winks, the playful laughter, the roaming of your fingers to the inside of Charlie’s left thigh under the table, the sudden cough from him as you lightly brush your palm over the front of his pants. 

The town car makes its way through the streets back to the house. You ride in almost complete silence. The occasional whisper of “you’re mine” as Charlie’s lips brush softly against yours. Words of “my wife” as his fingers bring your left hand to his lips as he kisses your wedding band. The teasing, the wanting, the tempting, the slow burn of passion only adds to the ache of desire coursing through your body.

Finally, the car comes to a stop in the driveway of your house. The driver gets out opening the door as Charlie hands him a tip for his services for the evening. Charlie holds out his hand to help you out of the car and you say “Good Evening” to your driver as well. It’s almost 2 am and a beautiful clear night with a cool breeze in the air. You take Charlie’s offered arm as you pull his suit jacket closer around your body with your other hand as you both make your way up to the front door.

Opening your clutch to retrieve the key, Charlie runs his hands from your waist, up the front of your dress to cup and fondle your breasts. Leaning down, he playfully licks and bites a trail from your cleavage up to your neck behind your ear.

“Damn it Charlie!” you respond laughing as you find the key and try to put it in the lock. “Stop acting like a horny 15 year old.”

He leans back, also laughs but says nothing, smiles like the Cheshire Cat and kisses the tip for your nose. The door opens, you turn the hallway light on and you walk in as you put the key back into your clutch. You move towards the side table to place your clutch down when Charlie suddenly stops you. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Charlie says as he takes your hand and spins you around and back into his arms. His hot mouth forcefully calms yours. His suit jacket falls from your shoulders and drops to the floor. Both of your hands reach and unbutton the rest of his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and off his body. It too falls to the floor. Charlie turns you in his arms as he runs his warm hands up your thighs, under the hem of your dress doing so presses your back hard against his bare chest. All that built up desire finally begins to explode.

“NO Knickers, ah?”

He smiles against your neck as he feels only your soft skin. You slide your bare bottom over his covered hardness bringing a moan of “fuckin’ tease” from his lips. 

Charlie gently pushes you against the door as he continues the raise your dress exposing your bare ass. 

“I’m going to FUCK you!” he says biting your ear as he lightly slaps your right ass cheek. 

You bite your lip and moan.

He laughs, “Ah, you like that, my dear!” as he playfully slap the another ass cheek. 

“Oh…yes…”

“Fuck you’re so fuckin’…sexy…”

You brace yourself against the hardness of the wooden door as Charlie’s fingers find the zipper to your silk dress. Any longer, he would have ripped it off your body. With a flash of his nibble fingers, your bra is quickly unfastened as your dress is sliding down your shoulders, past your breasts and down over your hips to pool around your feet. You carefully step out of your shoes and turn around completely naked to face Charlie. 

You turn to meet a set of darken pools of lustful eyes. Reaching out you trace your fingers over his shoulders, down his chest to finally rest on his cock. You lick your lips in anticipation of what’s happening. You start to unbuckle his belt and bend your knees to kneel in front of him. 

“Stop…don’t touch…stand up.” Charlie whispers as he takes your hands from his belt and pulls you up from your knees. You close your eyes to steady yourself as you feel his fingers trailing over your body. Your arms, shoulders, breasts, stomach. His mouth weaving its way over your warm skin. You feel his mouth moving lower, nipping at your hip, his tongue tracing across your stomach and following over to your other hip.

He’s kneeling in front of you. His fingers sliding though your wetness as you melt against the door. His hot tongue lapping against your clit. Your hands go straight to his head, wanting, no, needing more of him. He knows what you crave but he’s not going to give it to you right now. You unknowingly move your hips to move his fingers right where you need them. 

Charlie’s mouth leaves you a panting mess as he stands, his legs now in-between yours. His fingers play with your breasts as he leans in and captures your mouth deeply allowing you to taste yourself. He moves his knee up to brush itself against your throbbing centre. He knows what he’s doing. You tightly wrap your arms around him to hold on. Moans of “Don’t stop, my god” teasing you, taunting you, bringing you to the edge but not close enough. Just as you feel yourself getting there, Charlie suddenly lets go of you, leaving you feeling suddenly empty and your body screaming for more. His face only inches from you as he kisses your forehead.

“Charlie…” you pant.

The look that Charlie gives you is pure “caveman.”

Charlie bends down and picks up his suit jacket and throws it back down on the hardwood floor of the hallway to become a make-shift blanket.

He points to the jacket and commands through clenched teeth “On…your…back…NOW!” He quickly takes off his shoes and socks.

You lay down on the jacket. Your eyes never leaving Charlie’s as he’s still standing, looming over you. He reaches for his belt buckle to unfastened it and remove his belt from the loops. It drops to the floor, just as your own hands fondle your breasts, molding and pinching at your nipples. A breathy moan escapes your lips. Charlie’s direct gaze, not leaving yours, as you continue to put on a little show for him. Moving your hands down your body as you bend your right leg to caress your inner thighs. He palms himself though his trousers. 

Charlie unzips and removes his trousers and underwear in one movement. It feels like he’s pulling all the air from your lungs. You’ve seen him do this hundreds of times before but his body still mesmerizes you every damn time. He steps between your open legs and kneels down. He strokes himself a couple of times as he tries to contain his self-control.  
“Stunning……” Charlie whispers as he leans forwards and takes your ankles in his hands to hold you still. He presses your legs wide as he takes a long, slow, deep lick from your centre to your clit, sending shivers down your spine. He does it again. You feel the instant need to grab on to anything. One hand feels around and grabs the edges of the jacket you’re laying on. Your other hand flies to his head. Careful not be pull too hard, you stroke your fingers though Charlie’s hair. 

“oh god, Charlie”

“Fuck, babe. So fuckin’ good.” Charlie moves up from his position. Your hand caresses his face, your fingers run across his glistening lips. He looks up searching for your answer. 

“Charlie, Take me. I need you.”

As Charlie places his left hand on your knee, he takes his throbbing cock in his right hand. He leans forward slowly rubbing himself though your wetness, teasing your clit. You breath out in anticipation of the pleasure that Charlie’s about to give you.

He thrusts hard and full. Charlie steadies himself with his right hand gripping your hip. His left arm passes underneath your naked form to bring you closer. Your legs form a sudden and solid grip around his waist. Your arms wrap around his shoulders holding his body taut against you. Every nerve in your body is on fire. Every movement bringing you closer to the edge. Charlie’s lips attack your neck right below your left ear. Biting and sucking on that familiar spot he knows makes your toes curl. 

“Ravishing…Radiant…Enticing…” Charlie moans into your neck.

“Yes…right there…oh…yes…take me…” 

“Exquisite…hot…so wet…oh baby…mine” 

He moves to capture your lips with his in a scorching kiss. 

His eyes meet yours. That’s all it takes for you to let go. Seeing the passion, the trust, the love in his eyes. Hearing it in his voice. Feeling it though his body. Charlie’s not far behind, throws his head back as he picks up the forcefulness of each thrust, filling you completely. It takes a few quiet, calmly moments before you both come done from your natural high.

You open your eyes and are met with Charlie’s and his peaceful smile. 

“Hi beautiful.” He whispers as he caresses your face with his fingertips. You find each other’s lips in soft, love filled touches. Charlie moves off of you and lays down beside you hitting his back against the wall.

“I think that’s a new record for us.” You say trying to catch your breath as you move to give more room for him. He instinctively pulls you closer.

He responds laughing, “What is darlin’? Fuckin’ you in the hallway.” 

“Yeah, barely made it 5 feet past the front door.” You pull your head up and motion with your hand towards the front door.

“You should take the blame for that. Telling me NO Knickers…I couldn’t stop thinking about it all night.” 

“Well, at least it wasn’t on the porch outside.”

“I’m sure Mr. Simmons next door would have enjoyed seeing that.”

“No, it’s Mrs. Simmons, you have to watch out for. I’ve seen her looking at your cute ass when you’re working on your bike.”

You both lay there together. Not the most romantic setting. But it’s your romantic setting. Both laughing at the shoes and clothes laying haphazardly in the entry way with your bra hooked around Charlie’s ankle, wondering “How in the hell did that happen?”


End file.
